Partially dried (damp) hair can be blow dried using a jet of heated air, typically using a portable, hand-held "hair drier" which has an electrically heated filament over which the air is blown.
Hair can be styled using a hand-held hair styling brush, both by professional hair stylists (e.g. in salons visited by the public) and by individuals in their homes. Whilst still damp a section of hair is wound gently around the brush head and into a curl. The hair is then dried whilst wound about the brush head i.e. in successive wound sections, as by a hair drier. To assist the styling brush to capture and retain the respective hair section, the styling brush head has projecting bristles.